Diferente
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Por primera vez, ella miró de otra forma a Naruto. No como a su fastidioso compañero o incondicional amigo sino como a un chico. Él olía a bosque, naranjas, días de sol y cielos azules. Y ese aroma se le antojó a Sakura el mejor del mundo. One-Shot


**D**isclaimer:** L**os personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **L**a historia es mía, sólo escrita por diversión y fantasía personal. **S**in más, a leer.

* * *

*******

Un potente ruido extraño quebró la quietud relajante que abrigaba el lugar. El ruido asustó hasta a la propia Sakura.

El chico rubio, su eterno compañero, le miró con reflejada diversión en sus pícaros y azules ojos. Junto a ellos un moreno, al cual era difícil arrancarle gestos, enarcó sorprendido sus orbes de noche. El equipo siete: Sakura, Naruto y Sai, acampaban entre los frondosos árboles cercanos a la frontera del País del Té. Faltaban menos de seis horas para llegar, pero pasar la noche allí para descansar un poco había sido idea de Naruto. Raro en él, que nunca parecía necesitar descanso.

Un rubor subió de inmediato a las mejillas de la Haruno. Los ojos verdes se tornaron vidriosos. La vergüenza se podía ver en ellos. Insistía en no comer, alegando que no tenía hambre. Lo cierto era que una vez más la chica de cabellos rosa, como otras tantas tontas que creen que lo de afuera importa más que lo de dentro, se sometía a una dieta rigurosa para mantener espigada y delicada su figura.

- Creo que deberías dejar eso de la dieta y comer algo Sakura... o no dormiremos con ese ruido.- rompió el silencio Sai.

La chica hizo un puchero, inmediatamente sus ojos verdes atravesaron con indignación al ex raíz. Sai se limitó a sonreírle. El rubio sólo callaba, pero observaba con deleite el aspecto de la chica de cabellera rosa. Luego de unos segundos, Naruto se integró a la conversación.

- Si quieres Sakura-chan yo traigo...

- No tengo hambre.- dijo la chica con enfado. No pensaba romper su dieta.- Con un poco de agua me bastará.- afirmó con seguridad, llevándose a los labios su cantimplora.

Pero su estomago no creía lo mismo. Porque luego de unos instantes de haber ingerido el líquido, para molestia de Sakura, diversión de Naruto y sorpresa de Sai, el ruido se repitió con igual estruendo.

- Creo que a tú estomago le gustó tanto que quiere más... - dijo Sai con ironía para sorpresa de Sakura y Naruto.- ¿Se entendió mi tono irónico? .- preguntó el chico.- Por sus caras creo que sí.- se contestó satisfecho. Sí, Ino estaría muy orgullosa.

- ¿Quieres dormir profundamente esta noche, Sai?- inquirió Sakura con un tono meloso pero claramente amenazador.

Sai tragó con fuerza, levantando las manos en señal de paz. Luego de una riña infantil sobre quien se quedaría a hacer guardia, disputa obviamente entre Sakura y Naruto, habían llegado a la resolución de vigilar ambos. O Naruto aceptaba eso o era puesto a dormir profundamente por el férreo puño de la Haruno

Sai se había dedicado a mirar al par discutir. Al final había aceptado con una sonrisa la resolución. Así que con parsimonia se había dirigido a la tienda de campaña, que con bastante problema había logrado levantar Naruto, para disponerse a dormir. Ino le había sugerido que procurará dejarles solos lo más posible. Y por primera vez, Sai no había necesitado grandes explicaciones. Ya que desde hacía bastante tiempo el ex raíz se había logrado percatar del cambio en los sentimientos de la pelirrosa por el rubio. Había que dar un ligero empujoncito, le había dicho la Yamanaka con ojillos picaros.

El silencio se había hecho de nuevo. En frente de ellos el fuego de la fogata bailoteaba con lentos movimientos sobre los troncos. El rumor de los grillos, le parecía a Sakura una bendición, deseaba que cantaran más fuerte para que si su necio estomago insistía en pedirle de comer, por lo menos se escucharía menos con el clamor de los insectos nocturnos.

Junto a ella, Naruto recostado sobre un tronco se limitaba a ver las estrellas. La Haruno le miró de soslayo, volvió a jalar su cantimplora tomando otro poco más de agua para luego suspirar quedamente. A quien quería engañar se moría de hambre.

Sakura levantó la mirada. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de la inmensa negrura del cielo nocturno. Un cielo oscuro como los ojos de Sasuke-kun. Unos ojos hermosos, unos ojos absorbentes, unos ojos en los que ella por más que intentó nunca le regalaron ni el más mínimo atisbo de atención. Unos ojos que nunca reflejaron ni por asomo lo que en los de ella brotaba en exceso.

Sola desde la ventana de su habitación descorría las cortinas porque le gustaba sentarse a contemplar por las noches esos maravillosos cielos nocturnos que sólo Konoha tenía. Porque fantaseaba que eran los ojos de Sasuke los que miraba y que las estrellas que refulgían en la bóveda nocturna era ese brillo que siempre anheló ver en los ojos del vengador cuando los dirigiera a ella.

De nueva cuenta un chillido de su estomago resonó, cortando sus cavilaciones románticas. El rubio se incorporó, acomodándose cerca a ella. Sakura le miró con fastidio, iba a advertirle que no insistiera en convencerla de comer cuando él sonrió.

- ¿Qué?

- No entiendo a las chicas, Sakura-chan.- la chica le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.- El otro día escuché a Hinata decir que le gustaría ser un poco más como Tenten. Pero también he escuchado a Tenten decir que desearía tener a veces la actitud de Hinata.

La chica hizo una mueca. Bueno era lógico que Hinata, tan tímida deseara ser extrovertida y desinhibida como Tenten. Y que la castaña que era fuerte y atrevida, deseara ser a veces delicada y dulce como la morena.

- También he oído a Ino decir que le gustaría tener…- el chico se sonrojó ligeramente.-… una buena delantera como la de Temari. – la Haruno enarcó una ceja.- Pero un día en las termales oí a Temari decir que le gustaban más los pequeños pe…

Naruto calló ligeramente cohibido, sin quererlo Sakura esbozó una sonrisa.

- Pechos.- terminó la chica. Naruto asintió.

- Bueno, que le gustan más los de Ino que los suyos, ttebayo.- concluyó apresurado el rubio.

- Ya. Y todo esto es por qué…

- Porque no entiendo como las chicas se pasan deseando ser como alguien más, cuando tal como están, así, son… únicas.- dijo él con cierto tono de sabiduría que hizo a Sakura sorprenderse.- Yo creo que tú no necesitas perder peso, Sakura-chan.- dijo el chico jalando su equipo de viaje.- Estás bien, tal como eres…- añadió con sinceridad.

- Naruto…- dijo ella en un murmullo.

El rubio le sonrió, haciendo que, de súbito, el estomago de Sakura se tornara más vacio. Naruto abrió su equipo sacando una pequeña bolsa de dentro. Una bolsa llena de brillantes frutas esféricas.

- Traje naranjas, están muy dulces, ttebayo.- dijo él.

Naruto sacó una, poniéndola en la mano de la chica de cabellos rosa. Sakura la tomó, al rozar los dedos del chico una corriente eléctrica le transitó por la espina dorsal. La Haruno pasó saliva con dificultad.

Naruto la miró: ¿Por qué Sakura no entendía que ella era inigualable, preciosa tal como era?

- Vamos Sakura-chan. Sólo come una y prometo no insistir en que comas nada más.- comentó al verla callada.

Pero la chica seguía mirándole con gesto de confusión. Luego de un momento de debate mental, Sakura decidió que lo que había experimentado era producto del hambre al que se auto sometía. Así que para dejar de pensar en tonterías, haría caso a su estomago de comer. Pero sólo una naranja.

- Pero sólo una.- dijo ella al fin. Naruto sonrió y asintió complacido.

La joven comenzó a pelar sus naranjas sin problemas, ayudándose de sus uñas para tal labor. Lo hacía con habilidad, con sólo incrustar sus uñas en la cascara lograba jalar a tirones la rugosa piel, desvistiendo de inmediato el dulce cítrico. En cambio el rubio junto a ella, batallaba con la suyas. Las uñas romas no podían enterrarse en la piel de la naranja, comenzando a desesperar al chico.

Sakura miraba divertida como Naruto peleaba con su pieza. La Haruno acomodó los gajos de la suya sobre su falda y se dirigió al rubio.

- Dame acá, baka.- dijo arrebatándosela de las manos

En menos de dos minutos dejó los gajos totalmente desnudos. Y sin saber por qué desprendió unos gajos para tomar uno y depositarlo en la boca de Naruto. Sakura se dijo que era por agradecimiento. Se gritó internamente que era sólo un simple modo de dar las gracias a su compañero por brindarle algo de comer que no le haría subir ni un gramo y que además era su fruta favorita.

El chico se sorprendió pero aceptó gustoso el pedazo en su boca. Naruto lo mordió, unas pequeñas gotas se colaron, llegando a sus labios.

- Eres un torpe.- dijo ella, pasando un dedo por los labios del rubio y llevándose con un suave movimiento las gotitas expuestas.

Y para sorpresa de Naruto, y de la Sakura misma, ella se llevó el dedo a la boca, saboreando el jugo en sus labios.

- A-Arigato, Sa-kura-chan.- dijo el rubio con un fuerte sonrojo que acentuó sus marcas zorrunas al tiempo que desviaba la mirada de la chica.

Sakura le observó fijamente. Contempló ese brillo destellante de sus ojos azules que hacían lo imposible por concentrarse en otra parte que no fuera ella. Se sorprendió al ver a un Naruto tímido e intensamente ruborizado, como nunca antes le había visto, sólo por ese simple roce de dedo en sus labios. Se sintió llena de una extraordinaria diversión al ver pelear a su compañero consigo mismo por parecer normal cuando ella podía verle en el semblante que era puro nervios.

En ese momento por primera vez en la vida, en todo el tiempo que le conocía, Sakura Haruno miró de forma diferente a Naruto Uzumaki. No como a su fastidioso compañero, ni como a su incondicional amigo. No. Sakura Haruno miró por primera vez a Naruto Uzumaki como a un chico. Y todo eso diferente que notó, le agradó.

- Tienes razón, baka, están muy dulces.- dijo ella rompiendo la tensa situación.

- Te lo dije, ttebayo.- contestó el apurado, para luego retomar la misma actitud desparpajada de siempre.

Una relajada conversación comenzó entre ellos. Hablaron sobre los próximos días de misión, la expectación por poder entrar a las futuras pruebas para elección de profesores en la academia (en las cuales ambos querían participar) y la emoción del nuevo examen chunnin que sería llevado a cabo en el País de la Tierra. Sakura Haruno habló con Uzumaki Naruto como solían hacerlo desde siempre, desde que se conocían, con naturalidad, con confianza.

* * *

El día comenzaba a presentarse. Pronto, muy pronto, el sol haría su aparición como siempre lo hacía para romper la noche, llevársela lejos y traer a su paso los inmensos cielos azules.

Sakura Haruno adormilada aun, abrió con pesar los ojos. La fogata estaba apagada pero no sentía frío. Había dormido sentada pero estaba descansada. Había comido más de una naranja pero no le importaba. El brazo de Naruto Uzumaki le rodeaba y su cabeza reposaba sobre la suya pero a ella no le molestaba. En otra ocasión Sakura hubiera querido arrojarle, en cambio ahora sólo esperaba quieta para no despertarle. Tiempo atrás Sakura le hubiera gritado, ahora sólo callaba para mirarle.

Porque ahora era diferente.

La chica cerró de nuevo los ojos cuando observó que él comenzaba a pestañear. Naruto se movió muy despacio tratando de no despertarle. La Haruno abrió milimétricamente su ojo derecho y de nuevo le miró sonrojado. Esa entrañable diversión que sentía al ver a Naruto de esa manera, le hizo apretarse más a él, acurrucarse más a su pecho. Naruto olía a bosque, a naranja, a día de sol y cielos azules. Y a Sakura ese olor se le antojó el mejor de todo el mundo.

De pronto Sakura fue la ganó rosa en sus mejillas al sentir como con suavidad los labios de Naruto se posaban en sus cabellos rosas.

"Eres perfecta, Sakura-chan... Única" murmuró muy quedito el rubio.

El corazón de la Haruno dio un giro alebrestado. Y otra vez volvía a experimentar ese recorrido cosquilleante por la espalda. Sakura se removió nerviosa.

- Sa-Sakura-chan…. Ya… es de día…- le oyó decir con cierto tono de perturbación.

Ella se separó desperezándose, estirándose con fuerza como sólo con Naruto se lo permitía. Porque con Naruto Uzumaki, ella era Sakura Haruno. Tal como era.

- Naruto…

- ¿Eh?

- Arigato.

El Uzumaki sonrió, llevándose una mano a sus cabellos de color del sol y haciendo brillar sus ojos color de cielo. Sai salió en ese momento de la tienda. Sus ojos neutros no parecían mostrar nada, pero en la línea recta que era su boca se podía percibir el pequeño tirón de una sonrisa escondida. El moreno le había visto dormir, juntos, con las manos entrelazadas y sus caras muy unidas. La mirada de Sakura inmersa en Naruto, el beso del rubio. Cuando le contara a Ino, la rubia iba a saltar de gusto.

- Bien, hora de irnos, ttebayo.- exclamó un Naruto visiblemente feliz.

- ¡Hai! - dijeron sus compañeros al unísono.

A partir de ese día Sakura Haruno ya no descorría las cortinas por las noches cuando se encontraba en su habitación. Ella esperaba que amaneciera para recogerlas y dejar pasar al refulgente sol y poder apreciar los preciosos cielos.

Porque ahora Sakura Haruno contemplaba por esa misma ventana los maravillosos y azules días. Maravillosos y azules como los ojos de Naruto Uzumaki. Porque había descubierto que Naruto significaba esos anhelados días que deseaba vivir. Porque las noches solitarias y oscuras, en las que se creía atrapada en soledad, habían quedado atrás desde que descubrió que estaba enamorada del él. Y que con él podía ser Sakura y ser amada tal cual. Porque lo que en sus ojos verdes brillaba era lo mismo que hacía refulgir los azules de él. Porque ahora todo era maravillosamente diferente.

*******

* * *

Un pequeñín NaruSaku, el segundo de mi vida como Mizuno Gina (pseudoescritora ^^). Sobra decir, que de nuevo disfruté al hacerlo. Cada día me engancho más con estos dos. Me gustan de verdad. Tengo unas ojeras grandes porque la inspiración me agarró de noche armandome esta historia en la cabeza... tal vez no sea la gran cosa pero mi lado NaruSaku nunca me perdonaría no plasmarla en letras, en fin.

Sólo decir: Gracias por leer y ¡Ciao Mundo!


End file.
